


Drawing Maps

by Oparu



Series: The Tales of Maestro's Family [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Kathryn adapt to Kathryn being pregnant. Chakotay and Jean-Luc support their friends. Set after Uncharted in 2379.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Really fluffy, completely plotless. I wanted an excuse to play with the emotions set up in the end of 'Uncharted'.

September 2379

 

"And?" Kathryn sat up slightly, resting on her elbows.

"Baby's perfectly healthy." Beverly kissed her forehead and set down her tricorder. "Want to see the scan again on the screen?"

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn caught Beverly's neck with her hand and held her close. "Is 'baby' a boy or a girl?"

Beverly rested her hand on Kathryn's stomach, keeping her expression neutral. "Don't you want to be surprised?"

Kathryn lay back down, staring up at the ceiling helplessly. "Black hair would be a surprise, dimples would be a surprise. Calling him or her, 'him or her' or 'Baby Janeway' or 'Beverly Junior' is not a surprise. How are we going to pick out names? How am I going to feel if I get all attached to Isabel and then we have to call him George."

"George Janeway?"

Another kiss, but Kathryn stubbornly kept her eyes upward, then dropped a hand over them. "The alliteration there is terrible."

"Edmund? Elsa?"

Kathryn groaned and shook her head. "I can't have two names. It'll be like having two babies but at the end we're only having one baby. I'll miss the other one."

"I thought former Starfleet captains loved the unknown."

Kathryn rolled over, putting her back to Beverly and pouting. "I got lost in the unknown. I've had quite enough of it, thank you."

Circling the biobed, Beverly knelt down in front of Kathryn, kissing her again. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

"If I'm going to have a tenant, I should get to know the gender."

Curling tighter into a ball, Kathryn caught Beverly's hand and held it tight.

"Do you really want to be surprised?"

"Yes." Beverly stroked her hair slowly. "I'd really like to be surprised."

"What if I know and I just don't tell you?"

Beverly smirked, then kissed her cheek. "Could you?"

"No," Kathryn sighed again, kissing Beverly's hand before she clung to it. "I probably couldn't. I'd forget."

"You'd try very hard."

"Oh I would!" Kathryn finally laughed. "I would, and fail spectacularly."

Sitting up smiling, she caught Beverly's shoulder for balance. Holding on to her, Kathryn slowly swung her feet over the side.

"If it means that much to you…"

"Sweetheart--" Beverly kissed her cheek, then rested her forehead against hers. "I knew Wesley was a boy from the third week. I've never even had the opportunity to imagine having a girl. Whoever this baby is, I'd like to keep my options open as long as possible."

"All right, all right." Kathryn finally left the biobed. "But I want a dog."

"Now?"

"Maybe-" she paused, remembering how miserable her mornings were starting to become. "Next year?"

"Okay. After a baby, a dog should be easy."

Wrapping her hands around Beverly's neck, Kathryn grinned wickedly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beverly stroked Kathryn's belly through her uniform. "And the baby."

"Can we call him or her something?"

"Something like?"

"Oh, anything. A nickname, a designation, Three of Three."

"Is that easier than him or her?"

"It's much less annoying than him or her. We can just call Three of Three, Three. We can call the next baby Four and it won't be confusing at all until we get to Seven."

"Seven? You plan on having five children?"

"I think I'll have one, and you'll have four."

Beverly raised an eyebrow and ushered Kathryn down the corridor towards lunch. "Maybe you'll love being pregnant."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and held up a hand threateningly. "You've just talked me into not knowing who Three is, don't push for me loving the experience."  


* * *

Kathryn was asleep when Beverly tracked down the _Enterprise_ : sector two-one-eight, Minnegolis Sector. They'd intended to tell Jean-Luc together, but Kathryn had started yawning half-way through dinner and Beverly had given her all of her attention until she had been tucked into bed.

Kathryn was still of the mindset that she could power through pregnancy, will herself awake even when her body was entirely unwilling to sign on. Beverly remembered the creeping sense of exhaustion and how often she'd fallen asleep on medical PADDs only to wake up hours later, in her lonely, dark apartment, before dragging herself to bed.

With her wine sitting by the computer terminal, Beverly sent her request through the Federation communications network. First she bounced off the Earth station, then Starbase Eight, then two relay stations, finally she caught the _Enterprise_.

"Doctor Crusher, Captain Picard is in holodeck two, it'll be just a moment to patch you through." The communications officer was a pretty young Andorian with a patient smile. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Ensign."

"Hope you brought your saddle, Doctor."

Beverly smirked and was still doing so when Jean-Luc appeared. He seemed slightly out of breath, the tall pine trees behind him marked a mountainous route and there was sweat and dust on his face.

"Beverly."

"Using that saddle again?"

Jean-Luc patted the holographic steed next to him and the animal shifted and snorted. It was a large, but nimble-looking creature with deep chestnut colouring. He had a flair for horses, even holographic ones.

"I was taking advantage of a moment of calm."

"I'll try to be brief."

He waved at her quiet, smiling. "You're always welcome, Beverly. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Jean-Luc, it's what you've already done."

"Oh?" He pondered that for a moment, taking a moment to make the connection. "Oh!" His eyes widened and he caught the horse for support. Stroking it hid some of his shock, and his smile did the rest. He needed a breath before he met her eyes again on the little screen.

"Kathryn?"

Beverly remembered how startled Jean-Luc had been when Jack announced Wesley's impending arrival. He'd taken it well for a bachelor losing both of his friends to the world of babies. Once again, his dear friends were pregnant, but this was a more intimate announcement.

"Six weeks pregnant, and everything looks wonderful. No chromosomal abnormalities, good implantation and excellent vital signs from both mother and baby. I'd say you did your work very well indeed."

Pink reached into his face and he cleared his throat. "My part was fairly brief."

"And greatly appreciated."

"Of course." He shook his head and put both hands on the horse's strong neck. "First try."

"The chances of conception using intra-uterine-insemination are very high. Over eighty percent when the gametes are in good shape."

"I exercise mine regularly."

Beverly laughed and lifted her glass of wine. "I'm glad you do."

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow as she took a sip. "Shouldn't you…?"

"Kathryn's pregnant, not me."

"You're not being supportive of her banishment from real wine?"

Beverly glanced over her shoulder at the dark, quiet bedroom and winked at him secretively. "I am while she's awake."

"What time is it there?" He leaned closer to the screen, still idly stroking the horse's neck. "Not that late is it?"

"She's tired."

"Like you were?"

Beverly tilted her head and had to lift her glass in respect. She didn't think he'd remember. Her interaction with him had been over subspace through most of her pregnancy and she'd suspected he wrote her out of pity.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Jack-" he paused, then shrugged. "Jack and I spent a good deal of time discussing your well being."

"You were a good friend to him. Closest thing he had to family. He used to say if you were better looking, he could call you brother."

"But since I wasn't, I'd have to be adopted." Jean-Luc remembered.

She chuckled a little, closing her eyes and letting her younger self relax into the memory.

"Beverly-" He was serious again. Earnest in that unique to Jean-Luc way.

"He was just being cruel. You're perfectly attractive."

"I'm glad you're with Kathryn. Jack would be too. He'd like her."

She lowered her chin, resting it on her hand with an elbow on the desk. "They'd be terrible together, wouldn't they?""

"Brutal."'

They smiled at each other, comfortable in the way of very old friends who simply needed each other's company to be content.

"I've been meaning to say I'm happy you're doing- beginning- parenting-" he winced a little but kept his smile. "I'm glad you're having another child."

"It's more cathartic than I expected."

He waited for her to continue, running his fingers through the dark mane of his horse patiently.

Beverly sipped her wine again, dredging up her feelings. "It's her first. She's so changed, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but she's exposed. Gentle and vulnerable when we're alone. I have to calm her, remind her that it's all normal and wonderful and that everything is fine, and I want to protect her. I keep coming up with excuses to stop by her office, or walk past her building."

"It's all right. She's your wife and he or she--"

"Three."

"Three?" His eyebrows went up. "Three what?"

"Three of three. Kathryn couldn't handle 'he or she' ad infinitum so we gave the baby a designation."

Jean-Luc's smile lit his eyes. "Clever."

"It amuses both of us."

"That's enough." He smiled that incredibly indulgent smile. The one he so rarely allowed himself. "Take good care of them both."

"Oh I'm terribly strict."

Jean-Luc's eyes softened in sympathy. "I may have to help Kathryn break a few rules."

"I'll pretend not to know."

"Remind me to applaud your acting skills at the next opportunity."

"I will."

The horse swung his head through her view and Beverly laughed as Jean-Luc hushed the animal and moved back into view.

"Forgive Jacqueline, what she lacks in patience she more than makes up for in speed."

"I'll let you get back to her."

"Beverly," he paused, then smiled with a great softness in his eyes. "I'm very happy for you both."

"There's a big part of you in this too." She had to let him off the channel before he teared up in front of her. The horse would be a confidant for him and she had promised to tell Deanna and Will. It was only right that Jean-Luc know first.

"Go, take the poor horse up the mountain before you have to go back to the bridge for some kind of alert."

"Good night Beverly."

"Good day."

He smiled again, and left the channel. Beverly finished her wine, staring thoughtfully at the blue and white Federation symbol. The _Titan_ was closer to the Beta Quadrant, so she'd be better off trying to find them during a break tomorrow. Maybe Deanna could bring some light to the warm, protective knot of emotion lodged in Beverly's chest. She'd be thrilled about the baby. Will probably had some wager somewhere with someone, and he'd be equally happy.

Setting the glass in the replicator, she brushed her teeth with the Maestro watching her from a perch on the edge of the bathtub. The empty bathtub was of as much fascination to him as the full one was to Kathryn. Tying her hair back and washing her face was the work of a few moments. Beverly glanced at herself in the mirror, taking a quick inventory of the lines on her face. There were a few more than there had been when Wesley was a baby, but age was more and more a value she worried little about.

She was happy, content with her life and brimming with enough affection to welcome a baby. Kathryn might be still be slightly nervous that her pregnancy came before one of Beverly's instead of afterwards, but that shyness was endearing. Beverly had to remember back to answer Kathryn's questions, and they'd been fine so far. Somehow the longer it took her to think, the more Kathryn believed her, so Beverly let it be. Kathryn had prenatal literature which she'd been ignoring, and Beverly already did most of the cooking anyway, so at least her diet had been easy to modify.

Stripping off her uniform, Beverly pulled her pyjama top on lazily and crawled into bed with bare legs. Kathryn was already curled up in a knot of warmth in their bed, and it was easy in to snuggle in next to her. With the bedroom a little on the chilly side from the fall air over the water, Kathryn readily wound in against her, seeking her body heat. Her feet were cool against Beverly's legs but slowly began to warm.

"I'm incredibly lucky, you know, getting the best of both of you."

Kathryn's hand rested on her chest and Beverly took that as agreement before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  


* * *

"Chakotay!!"

He'd know her voice anywhere but he feigned confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't sign autographs after my lectures." He turned slowly, as if it ready to face an adoring fan.

"Not even for an old friend?"

"She's not that old."

Kathryn continued walking towards him, throwing herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly, clinging to him after her initially released her. He took her up again, surprised that she was almost off the floor.

"You look beautiful."

Kathryn smirked. "You're still a flatterer."

"I prefer to think of it as being optimistic. I look on the bright side."

"Of everything."

"Especially my friends."

She looked brighter, somehow more solid, as if she'd fallen back into phase. Chakotay's heart crept into his throat and he wondered if he'd be able to tell. Sekaya would know in a moment if Kathryn was pregnant. She'd be able to feel it in Kathryn's hands, or sense it in her aura. He knew Kathryn wanted to have children, and that they'd discussed that Beverly carrying a baby after they were married. Kathryn liked being able to observe, feel things out before she tried them.

Seeing Beverly pregnant would have been good for her, but with that removed from their options temporarily, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd jumped in with both feet and tried for a baby the chance she had. The stab of curiosity regarding their choice of father kept him busy while Kathryn studied his face.

She was still holding his arm. She needed to talk; he knew that look.

"I have an hour for lunch, if you're willing to help me dodge my adoring public."

"You do know how to pack a lecture hall, don't you?"

"It's my rugged good looks."

Kathryn nodded, smirking. "That's why the auditorium is full of the female captains, and all the gay male ones. Straight men and gay women are all down the hall with Captain Chen."

"She's a very beautiful woman."

Heading around the corner towards the Admirals' mess, they shared a glance. Kathryn's smirk turned wicked.

"She's no Beverly."

"You did find a great beauty, didn't you?"

"Had to search two quadrants." Kathryn patted his hand and sank into a chair at a familiar seeming table. "She was worth it."

"I think so."

One of the servers passed by their table, filling Chakotay's coffee cup when he nodded. Kathryn stared at her own sadly for a moment then ordered green tea. There was a logic to that, if she was trying not to drink so much coffee, green tea was a few steps down without going cold turkey.

She glanced at his cup, watching in quiet resignation as he violated his coffee with cream and sugar. Had Beverly held all her coffee hostage? Had Kathryn been convinced that four cups a day was probably a bad idea? Was it some kind of bet?

Kathryn ordered the potato soup, first checking to see how much garlic was in it. She usually liked garlic. She'd loved his roast peppers with brie and garlic the last time he'd cooked. Bland potato soup really wasn't the kind of thing Kathryn ate and she wasn't even eyeing his plate of curry with envy the way she usually looked at all of his food.

"Are you all right?" Simple question, easy to ask.

Kathryn dropped the crust of her bread into her soup, so perhaps the question wasn't as simple as he thought.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Her spoon wasn't working terribly well, and he offered his fork. She fished it out, using the utensil, before handing it back.

"Just distracted? I've heard not getting enough sleep is part of being a newlywed."

Kathryn toyed with her soup. "We've been married months."

"Lost the newlywed desire to rip each other's clothes off already?"

She nearly choked on her tea. "No, definitely not."

"Should I just wait for you to find the right words?"

Staring at him, Kathryn searched her normally nimble mind. She was lost, but she'd find her way eventually.

"Chakotay--"

That was a start. He reached across the table and squeezed the back of her hand.

"It's all right. Marriage is a big change. It'll take some time to get used to it."

"I'm pregnant."

Which was a change of another kind entirely. He half-stood, kissing her cheek over the table. "Congratulations, Kathryn."

She clung to his wrist, but beamed when he kissed her. "It's fast, isn't it?"

"It's okay for things to be fast. You're in love. Beverly's wonderful for you. You're going to be a great mom."

Her fingers tightened down on his arm. "Thank you."

"Are you all right?" Chakotay gestured towards the soup and the tea.

She wrinkled her nose but nodded. "My stomach won't tolerate anything that tastes like anything. I don't think I've ever been so fond of oatmeal."

Chakotay squeezed her hand sympathetically. Considering she'd once described Chell's oatmeal as a step away from conduit sealant, he felt for her. "Who did you and Beverly choose?" Was it polite to ask?

"Picard." She chuckled a little into her napkin. "I'm having Captain Picard's baby. I was trying to blame him for the food things but Beverly said he's always been amiable to new things. She's trying croissants for dinner."

"He's a good man."

"They're very close friends. I think it means a great deal to her that we're using his DNA. I can't have her baby, even though she has the most beautiful eyes… The risk of chromosomal abnormalities is so much higher with somatic cell fertilisation, and I couldn't, we couldn't handle a miscarriage. Picard's really more sweet than anyone ever gives him credit for being. You know, he's already starting sending us things for Three?"

"Three?" He tilted his head, trying to guess who she was referring too. "You're calling the baby Three."

"Beverly wants to be surprised." Kathryn's opinion of that idea was as high as her esteem for performance reports. "Three of three is a lot easier than 'baby Janeway'."

"I like Beverly Junior."

"Oh you would, wouldn't you?"

They had just enough time for dessert, and he could think of a few things he'd seen on the way in that were relatively bland. Waving the server back over, he ordered sponge cake. That he trusted Kathryn would eat, no matter what state her stomach was in.

"What colour eyes does Picard have?"

Kathryn stole a bite of his cake, grinning. "I keep wanting to say grey, but Beverly insists they're hazel. He had lovely red hair as a child."

"You'll have a beautiful baby."

"And he's very intelligent. They don't just give those starships away to anyone you know."

"I seem to know something about that."

Kathryn smiled and winked. "I think you're well informed. Always liked that about you."

"Admiral Mommy. Has a nice ring to it."

Her chin trembled slightly, and she kept her smile. "Thanks."

"You're going to be great, both of you."

"I don't know--"

"Kathryn, you're going to be an amazing mother, and you already know Beverly did a great job with Wesley. You're safe. It's time to be happy. You've earned it. You should enjoy this. Let Beverly spoil you and sleep in late with the cat."

"Why does everyone love our cat?"  


* * *

"Captain." Captain Chakotay nodded his head politely in the lift up to the top floor of the Starfleet apartment building.

Beverly and Kathryn had one of the nicest apartments in the east bank on the top floor with the head of Starfleet Communications, and the admiral serving as chair of Starfleet Security. Jean-Luc Picard hadn't had an apartment on Earth for decades, but he approved of this one. The view over Starfleet's grounds was beautiful, and one could just see the ocean on a rare clear day.

"Jean-Luc, please." He reminded the younger man. "If you call me captain, I'll have to call you captain and then both of us will have to call Kathryn admiral all evening, and she'll never tolerate that."

Chakotay grinned: a warm, charming smile. "We'd never get asked back for dinner."

"Indeed." He shifted the carrier and the two bottles of wine in his hands and offered his right to Chakotay. "I hope _Voyager_ has been treating you well."

"Plenty of stellar phenomena still need surveying. We're heading into the stellar nursery in sector -six-five-nine next week."

"That's the one the _Cheng Xao_ discovered last month, isn't it?"

The _Enterprise_ so rarely got to discover anything anymore. Jean-Luc envied the _Voyager_ her scientific missions. His ship was bound for two trade conferences and a set of peace talks that promised to fall apart at least twice before they concluded.

Chakotay nodded, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I could save a star or two for you when you're done with the Masreecki."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm sure we'll be busy trying to keep the Masreecki from invading the Aenosticye."

"Ever think you should ask for another ship? The Luna-classes are all long range exploratory vessels."

Jean-Luc sighed, letting Chakotay head for the door to Beverly and Kathryn's apartment.

"It just wouldn't be the _Enterprise_. Even if I did get to see a few more stellar nurseries."

"Too bad." Chakotay hit the chime for the door.

"It is."

They only had a moment or two to share a sheepish smile before Kathryn answered the door, chasing the huge grey cat who ran past her ankles to explore the corridor.

"Oh no no no. You damn cat!" She jogged after him, stopping in the doorway with a hand on her hip. "He's out. Again. Beverly's going to--"

"I'm going to?" Beverly appeared behind Kathryn, mixing bowl in hand.

"Tell us all about the house you've been looking at." Jean-Luc covered, trying to give Chakotay time to grab the wayward creature.

"Venezuela?" Beverly waved them in. "Of course, just not in the hallway. Come in, come in, before the Maestro escapes and tries to take over Starfleet Command."

Jean-Luc watched Kathryn's fervent glance around, trying to see where Chakotay and the cat had disappeared too. Beverly kissed her cheek, but Kathryn was too concerned about the cat for more than a cursory smile.

After a moment, Chakotay appeared from around the corner, the cat wrapped in his arms. The animal was large enough that he filled Chakotay's arms like a small child. Once safe inside the apartment, Chakotay let him go while Beverly was distracted with the kitchen.

The cat spared a moment to glare at his capturer before heading for the windowsill. Jean-Luc watched him, spending a moment wondering how Data would have been pleased at Beverly's marriage. Seeing her happy only got better the more he saw her with Kathryn. The two of them had been more outwardly after the incident at Deep Space Five, and with their impromptu marriage and expected child, more of his friends had wed, leaving him alone with the _Enterprise_.

Maybe he should get a cat. A very independent animal might not mind that he was gone from his quarters so much.

"I just have to toss the rolls in the oven to heat them up. The risotto's done, and Kathryn was making a salad--"

Beverly caught her wife around the waist and eyed the scattered mess of greens on the counter.

"The cat--"

"He doesn't like lettuce."

"Well no." Kathryn glanced down, then shook her head, smiling. "He did distract me."

"Are you going to get anything done with a baby around?"

"No." Kathryn answered honestly. "I'm not going to get anything done at all."

Jean-Luc set down wine on the counter and Chakotay headed for the cupboard for glasses. Beverly had the kitchen smelling of herbs and sizzling vegetables and beside the salad, everything seemed to be ready. He watched the salad come together and opened the wine.

Chakotay took a glass and followed Jean-Luc's lead, swirling it as one of Jean-Luc's father's friends would have. "Cabernet Sauvignon?"

"Pinot Noir. The ground's not much good for anything else but my sister-in-law does have some lovely old-growth vines." He was meant to visit the vineyard himself on this trip to Earth. Marie would want to get to know Beverly and Kathryn, and he was intending to invite them up as well. He couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't get along, and Marie would be rather pleased with the idea of a baby, even if he was not going be the custodial parent.

"My sister's village distills a liquor from the cacti, but it's less for sipping and more for drinking very quickly."

Jean-Luc grinned at Chakotay's dry chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What are you two plotting over here?" Beverly took a glass of wine and smiled sadly in Kathryn's direction before she took a sip.

"Alcoholic beverages."

Beverly eyed them both, them gestured towards the table. "Come, talk about things my wife can't have in front of her. She loves that."

"I hate you." Kathryn sat down heavily in her chair and glared at her wife. "All of you, but especially the red-head."

"That's too bad. Your mother loves me."

"She loves you more than she loves me."

Beverly kissed Kathryn's cheek as her wife pouted.

"Before me you got lost and never wrote home, now you're married, settled and having a baby. As far as your mother is concerned, I'm the best influence you could have had."

Chakotay laughed into his salad, and Jean-Luc had to cough to prevent himself from joining him. Kathryn glared at both of them, then ate, refusing to look at Beverly. Jean-Luc had his suspicions that this occurred often as Beverly seemed to enjoy taunting her wife as much as she'd once traded barbs with Jack. He saw the same light in Beverly's eyes that he recognised from decades ago. She was relaxed, content, and absolutely in love.

He didn't know Kathryn as well, but he knew the look in her eyes when she pulled Beverly close when she cleared the dishes. Chakotay knew Kathryn arguably better than anyone, and his smile had been one of approval all night.

Beverly and Chakotay were in the living room, looking through the holos of all the houses Beverly liked. Jean-Luc was secretly hoping they'd end up in Spain, because he liked the idea of his child growing up in Europe with old buildings to explore. South America had a good deal of history as well. There was step pyramids and plenty of culture still in the villages. He could picture a child there, coming home dirty from the jungle with Beverly and Kathryn there to toss her into the sonic shower.

Putting the dishes into the replicator, Kathryn cleaned up slowly. Beverly hummed while she worked, and he wasn't surprised when Kathryn shared the habit. He brought the salad bowl from the table, and Kathryn smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

With his help, the dishes went more quickly. Kathryn eyed his wine glass for a moment, and smiled playfully when she handed it over.

"I'll bring you a case when your dry spell is over."

"I might have to hold you to that. Beverly says you have some of the best pinot noir she's ever tasted. "

Kathryn filled a glass with water and drank it, leaning on the counter. She shut her eyes.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She paused, opening her eyes. "I had one kind of headache in the Delta Quadrant, one that was always somewhere in the front of my skull. I got used to it, it was like an old, annoying friend. Being an admiral brought it back, and Beverly tried to chase it away but it used to always be with me. Now there's this new, weird sort of feeling. Like someone took my brain out of my skull and left it empty."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I think I'm just afraid of change."

He leaned on the counter next to her, relishing his wine. "An appropriate sentiment, considering your situation."

"Thirty-eight weeks, give or take, and I already have twelve gone, before I even knew it. I'll be complaining about my feet next, then my ankles, then my back, and then Beverly will be yelling at me to push, and Three will be here."

"She won't yell at you."

"She might."

He put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing up and down to calm her. "Only if you need to be yelled at."

"Then it's assured."

"Trust her. I've known Beverly for two decades. She'll take good care of you."

"That's marriage, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Funny thing, isn't it? We take our DNA, put it together, leave the whole thing up to fate and Beverly and we're having a baby. A real baby, who's going to need everything, for years."

He squeezed her shoulder again, wishing he knew what to say.

"I've been told that's idea."

"Right." Kathryn took a long shuddering breath. "I have moments where the Delta Quadrant sounds good again."

"Hopefully not too many."

"No, it's all right. It's just…it's so easy for her."

"What?"

"Everything. She cooks, she's always home on time, every time I have half a worry about what's happening, she has an explanation."

Sighing again, she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what I love about her. I found someone smarter than me."

Jean-Luc debated, and then put his arm around her back. Kathryn relaxed slightly and he smiled. Beverly had done well with her.

"We don't fall in love with the people who do everything perfect. We fall in love with the people who fill in the gaps in our lives. Beverly needs you as much as you need her. So what if she's good at the replicator. It took Beverly years to find balance in her life between her work and her life. When she was in medical school, she could barely keep a single cactus alive."

"Really?"

"Jack, Walker and I replaced that damn thing three times."

Kathryn giggled. "Did she know?"

"Most likely, but occasionally we let little things go on faith. Which includes the idea that two extraordinary women can raise a beautiful, happy, healthy baby into an incredible human being."

Her sigh rushed out of her chest.

"See, that must be it."

"What?"

"This, this soft, sweet, gentle side. This is why Beverly picked you."

"It certainly wasn't my hair."

Kathryn laughed, wrapping her hand around his arm. "Oh, I think that'll be all right. My dad had all of his and they say it runs on the female side."

"Oh good."

"At least you have a great chin."

Now he chuckled, reaching for his chin thoughtfully. "I'm glad you approve."

"Beverly used it was a selling point." She looked incredibly sheepish when he caught her eyes. "Not that I needed much convincing."

"Of course not."

Beverly crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, drawing their attention. "You two going to stay in here all night?"

"We're just talking."

"I see that."

Kathryn touched his cheek with cool fingers. "He's a good man."

Beverly kissed his cheek, and Jean-Luc felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"We're lucky that way. Plenty of good male role models. Jean-Luc, Chakotay, Will, Tom--"

"You can't count Tom."

"I can."

Chakotay weighed in from behind Beverly. "He's grown up a lot."

Kathryn sighed and nodded reluctantly. "He's so sweet with Miral, isn't he?"

"They did volunteer to babysit."

"Oh right." Kathryn snuggled into Beverly's arms, smiling. "Babysitting is good."

Beverly kissed her forehead. "Babysitting is great. Trust me."


End file.
